The Forgotten Boy
by TheOneWithTheScar
Summary: Hiccup is invisible. He is bullied non stop at school and completely ignored by his father at home. But, the something happens. Something that reminds the people that this child is still here, all they had to do was look.
1. Brown and Bruised

**So, this idea for this story just came to me. I don't know where it's going to go, but I just had to write this. I own nothing.**

**Chapter 1: Brown and Bruised**

I missed my old life.

I missed the life I had, I guess I should say. I missed the smiles they brought, the laughs they contained, the memories they created. I missed the quiet evenings playing bored games with my mom and dad. I missed baking with my mom, talking to my dad, going outside and playing under the warm rays of the sun as my parents laugh and be the wonderful perfectly matched couple they were. I missed waking up to the smell of my dad's homemade chocolate chip pancakes, I missed my mom's soft humming as she cleaned the house, and most of all, I missed the way my parents would say to me, "I love you."

I missed those three words so much, and it has been so long since I've heard them.

My old life wasn't perfect, but I didn't ask for perfect. The little things that my old life contained had made it desirable. The way my mother hugged me when I would get upset, the little laugh my father would give me when I told a joke wrong, the way my parents would hold me tight when we were in a large crowd so they wouldn't loose me. These little things were what I missed the most.

But after my mother died, my father buried his sadness by working himself to the ground. He went to work extra early and stayed at work extra late. He just...forgot about me.

I sighed as my stomach growled loudly. I had just finished my homework, and I was starving. I hadn't eaten all day, and needed to eat or else I would pass out...again.

I walked out of my room and into the kitchen. My feet made no sound on the hard wooden floor. I scanned the shelves but I already knew there would be nothing here. My father rarely ever went grocery shopping. My stomach gave another painful growl.

I checked the fridge. It was practically empty, with only half a gallon of moldy milk and condiments in the door. I checked the drawers in the fridge and found a half eaten apple. I took it in my hands and closed the door. This would have to do.

I started down at it. Half of it was gone, and the other half was brown and bruised. Nobody would want it if they saw it at the store. I bet when it was bought it was shinny and clean and healthy just like all of the other apples. Somebody wanted this apple. And then, it was forgotten. Left, abandoned at the bottom of a fridge drawer.

And then I realized that I was the apple.

Half of me was taken when my mother died. I was wanted in the beginning. I used to be a healthy, happy boy. And then half of me disappeared, and I was abandoned. Left alone in a cornor. Brown and bruised from the fact that I was unwanted.

I took a bite out of the apple, and although the top of the apple was brown and bruised, it was sweet to the core. But that was the difference between us. I was not sweet to the core.

I finished the apple and then threw it in the trash. I started at it, now nothing but a core.

I ran my fingertips along the side of the counter. I closed my eyes and brought myself to a memory.

_My mother was covering something in snow white flour. She hummed to herself as she rolled the flour covered something with a rolling pin._

_"What are you making, Mommy?" Seven year old me asked._

_My mother gave me a warm smile, her beautiful green eyes sparkling as she took my tiny hands into her strong ones. _

_"I don't know yet." She said to me, lightly placing her index finger on the tip of my nose. _

_"What do you mean, Mommy?" I asked. I giggled as she wiped the flour off of my nose._

_"Well, Hiccup sweetie." She said, picking me up and then sitting me down on the counter. "What do you want it to be?"_

_"Hmmmm." I thought. "I don't know either."_

_She laughed at me and then patted my cheek. "Exactly. Some of the best things come out of the worst situations."_

_"But, then how do you know what you're doing?" I asked with curious eyes._

_She smiled at me. "I don't."_

I opened my eyes. My mother was the most imaginative person I knew. She always taught me little lessons in the craziest ways. But I loved her, and wouldn't ask for anything else.

But that memory was seven years ago. All of the smiles and laughs I had with my mother had vanished when the doctor came up to my father and I and told us the news.

That happy, healthy boy was long gone, and in his place was a miserable, malnourished boy who wanted to climb into a hole and just disappear.

I looked at the trash can before I closed the lid and started to climb the stairs, the apple on my mind.

It won't be long before I'm thrown away.

**Please review and thanks for reading!**


	2. Easy A

**I just love this story so much, so here is chapter 2! I own nothing.**

**Chapter 2: Easy A**

The bell rang as I slid into my seat. After lunch I had been cornered by one of my bullies. After a punch to the stomach and two kicks to the side, he let me pass.

I pulled out my spiral notebook and pencil. I drummed my fingers on the desk as I waited for class to begin. All of the other students around me were happily chatting away about different things.

"Quit class." Mrs. Bultimer said as she stood from her desk and walked to the front of the room. She scanned the isles to make sure everyone was here and in there correct spots, and then she began.

"Today I will be handing back your tests from last week. And I have to say, many of you did not do well."

Suddenly a hand shot up. "Were there any A's?" That was Cindy Van Husten. She was all school and no play, and she didn't like competition. She hates me, and would always spread while rumors about me so no one would want to be my friend. I still beat her though.

"Unfortunately, there was only one A out of all of the classes put together." Mrs. Bultimer sighed. "That is unexcepteable."

"Who was it?" Cindy asked.

Mrs. Bultimer looked at Cindy through her thin rimmed glasses. "Well," She picked up a stack of papers, "I don't remember. There are 104 students in all of my classes. I can't remember everyone's grade."

Cindy huffed as she sat back in her seat. I looked down at my lap. As Mrs. Bultimer was passing out the tests, the chatter started up again. Since no body would ever dare talk to me, I pulled out my sckech book and started to draw. It started out as a few strokes, but then it turned into a person, or more of an outline of a person. They had there arms out, open wide as if they were trying to fly away.

And then a test was placed on my desk.

I looked up from my drawing and saw a giant, red A plastered on the front of my test. I raised my eyebrows, surprised. I had studied for the test night and day for a week. It was the end of 3rd Quarter test, and counted for 60% of our grade. And I was the only one with an A.

I heard Cindy talking to her friends.

"I can't believe this," she said, "A B+? That's impossible."

One of her little sidekick friends answered back. "You're still really smart, Cindy. Way smarter than me. "

"Shut up." Cindy answered back, although I knew that was what she was looking for. To be praised.

"Cindy, you're still the greatest." Her other sidekick friends said. "Way better than anyone here."

Then, Cindy caught my eye, and her gaze trailed down to my test. I quickly grabbed it and tried to stuff it in my backpack, but Cindy lunged and wrapped her thin, yet strong fingers around my wrist. She grabbed my test and stared at it, her mouth open from shock.

"_You_ got the A?" She spat at me. Her eyes were filled with anger, and she gripped my test so tight her knuckles turned white.

"I-"

"No!" She stomped her foot. "No! No! No!"

She threw my test back on my desk. "I will not be beat by some scrawny little nobody!"

"Cindy!" Mrs. Bultimer walked over to us. She had her arms crossed, and her lips were pressed into a thin line. "What is going on? What's with all of this noise?"

Now, everyone's attention was on us. Some boys in the corner of the room snickered, but mostly everyone was staring at us, as if this was a show they had waited all week to watch. I felt my face heat up and I had the sudden urge to bolt out of the classroom and lock myself in the bathroom. I hate being the center of attention.

"_Hiccup _got the A?" Cindy said to Mrs. Bultimer.

"Well, is there an A on his test?" Mrs. Bultimer replied.

"Shockingly, yes!" Cindy crossed her arms and stood tall, looking Mrs. Bultimer in the eye.

"Then obviously he got an A on the test." Mrs. Bultimer fixed her glasses but never broke eye contact with Cindy.

"But-"

"Mrs. Van Husten, are you accusing me of making a mistake? Because I can assure you I did not. Now sit back down and behave yourself."

Cindy huffed, sent me a look that kill, and then walked over to her seat and sat down.

"Don't worry, Cindy." Her friends said, "It's just one test. It doesn't matter."

"It does too matter!" She snapped.

I looked back down at my lap, my face red with embarrassment. I grabbed the test and shoved it in my backpack before anybody else decided to fight over it.

"Now, class." Mrs. Bultimer stood straight, with a piece of chalk in her hand. "Today is a review day. Today marks the start of the first day of the new quarter, so before we move on to new material, I would like to review what we have learned these past three quarters. And, judging by the test scores, you all need it."

Cindy glared at me murderously. Through out the entire class, she never took her eyes off of me. And the more she glared, the more angrier and hard the glare became. Even though I never looked at her, I could still feel her eyes on me.

I tried to just pay attention to the Math problem Mrs. Bultimer was solving as an example, but it was hard to concentrate with Cindy glaring at me.

Suddenly, a teacher, Mr. Kaman who is my Social Studies teacher, walked through the door. "I have a question for you." He said casually.

Mrs. Bultimer dropped the chalk and they both walked over to the desk. I didn't pay any attention to them. I just opened my sketch book up and worked on the outline of the person.

Then, something caught my eye. A slip of paper that was being passed around. One student opened it up, laughed at it, folded it back up and handed it to another person. I stole a glance at Cindy and saw a smug look on her face.

Something told me that their wasn't just a corny joke written on that piece of paper.

After the note was passed around to everyone except me, everyone started stealing little glances at me, as if they knew something about me that I didn't.

"Thank you for answering my question." Mr. Karma said as he walked out of the classroom.

"Now, where were we?" Mrs. Bultimer asked. "Oh yes, when dividing fractions you flip the numerator and the denominator of the second fraction. Then, you simplify and multiply across. But, if-"

But the bell that signaled the end of the period echoed through the room. Mrs. Bultimer huffed, annoyed that she couldn't finish.

"We will continue tomorrow." She said as she erased the bored.

I gathered all of my books and shoved then them in my bag. I slung the bag along my shoulder and stood. I notice a small piece of paper on my desk that wasn't there before. And then I realized it was the one that everyone was passing around and laughing at.

I picked it up and turned it over to the side with the message on it.

_What's the difference between a pig and Hiccup? A pig has at least some kind of life, and at least it's mother stays around to raise it properly. Also, it's not the size of a third grader!_

Tears threatened to show, but I pushed them back. Usually Cindy's insults to me were never much. Just her making fun of my body or my life, but she has never made fun of my mom. I ripped the paper in half, and then quarters, and then eighths. I thew them in the trash can on my way out.

As I walked to my next class, I was pushed down and I landed on my back. My backpack spilled it's contents, pencils and notebooks went everywhere.

"Whoops, sorry." I looked up and saw Cindy standing over me. "Wait, what's this?" She grabbed my sketch book and flipped it open.

"Hey, give it back!" I cried as I reached for it. She kicked me down.

"Dragons? What are you five?" She slammed the book shut and then threw it at me. "You cheated on that test, I know you did. There is no way a little, shy boy that looks like he belongs in day care can beat me."

"I didn't cheat!" I said as I picked up everything that spilled out of my backpack and placed it inside.

"You must have!" She said, grabbing the collar of my shirt.

"Well, I didn't!" I pulled myself out of her grip, zipped my backpack up, and stood. Before she could say anymore, I ran to my next class like the brave hero I am.

I quickly wiped a few tears away as I entered my next class. Why couldn't my life just go back the way it was? Why did my mother have to die? It wasn't fair.

I just wish I could make that A be my grade in life.

**So, how did you like it? Please review!**


	3. The Murals

**Hey guys! Thanks for all of the reviews! I'm a little behind on my stories but if I don't have inspiration then the chapter will end up being pretty bad. So, here is Chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3: The** **Murals**

I walked home in the rain that day. It soaked through my clothes, chilling me to the bone. Even though it was late April, I was still shivering uncontrollably. The rain made my hair stick to my face, and every time I pushed my wet bangs out of my eyes they would always go back in place.

Soon, it started to pour, and if I wanted to save my paper homework I would have to wait for this to pass. I ducked under a bridge, the sounds of passing cars over head making a _thunk-a-thunk _noise filling the silence. I listen as the rain made contact with the asphalt, filling my nose with that wonderful smell you get after it rains- dirt and rain mixed together.

That was when I looked up.

Painted along the ceilings and upper walls of the bridge there were countless murals, some running together, some individual. I couldn't make out some of the images, but it was the most magnificent thing I had ever seen.

Violets and yellows, chalky blues and crimsons reds covered the bridge. There was one painting with a heart that was being ripped apart, another of a tree losing it's leaves, and then another of a sunset that two shadows shared.

I ran my finger tips along the walls of the murals. The colors morphed together to create a new color. Words were written as well. Words of encouragement, some written in a different language.

The murals gave me a feeling I had never felt before: hope. I didn't make sense for a few painted images to give me hope, but I didn't question it. Painting was a way to release your emotions, your sadness or anger, painting was my way out. Painting was my break from reality.

I stood on my toes and stretched my hand, so I could touch one of the higher paintings. It was a picture of a young African American girl holding hands with a slightly older white boy. Underneath the painting it said, "Love comes in all shapes, forms, and colors."

Next to that image was a painted meadow with a Willow tree in the center. Close to that was a giant painting of the universe, and another was just an abstract painting, with colors of the rainbow mixed together to make something new and exciting.

Then I realized that the rain had stopped to a slight drizzle. I should be going home. But, I didn't want to leave the murals.

I hitched up my backpack and walked out from under the bridge, the murals on my mind. They were on my mind the entire way home. I opened the door to my house already knowing my father wasn't there. He was never there.

Instead of going straight to my room as I usually do, I drooped my backpack off in the living room and made my way to our garage.

I scanned the shelves, and finally found what I was looking for. I reached up and took down one of the boxes that said "Mom" on it.

After my mother died, my father boxed all of her stuff up and shoved it on one of the shelves. He told me that it was a part of life to move on, but I knew he only did that because he couldn't stand to have anything that reminded him of her.

My mother was an extremely creative person, and I get my love of drawing and painting from her. I dug through the box until I found what I was looking for.

I pulled out the large wooden box covered in paint streaks, and I could just make out the words of my mother's name. I opened up the box and smiled.

All of her paints were safely tucked in the box. Ever since I was little I had always admired my mother's paints, the different colors and brushes intrigued me.

I put the cardboard box labeled "Mom" back on the shelve and carefully took my mother's paint box in my hands and made my way up to my room.

I looked around my room, studying the sad, white walls. I looked over at my window and my torn curtains. I looked at my dresser, but I threw that thought away. It was too heavy to move.

There was a part of my wall that was covered by my curtains. I pushed the curtain out of the way, and started at the blank spot on the wall, like a fresh canvas.

I took a paintbrush, squirted some paint on a piece of paper, and started to paint. I didn't know what it was going to look like, but I just went with what my heart desired.

It started out as a few strokes, but then I got into mixing colors and then an image popped in my head. I painted and painted, until there wasn't an inch left on my hands that wasn't covered in paint.

I just let my hand do what it wanted. I mixed the reds and yellows together, I painted the flowers of a calm meadow, I painted the outline of a person. Greens, reds, yellows, blues, I mixed and separated, splattered and neatly painted, I let the magic of my brush spread a web of colors across the wall.

I stood back from my work.

I had painted a sunset, a beautiful meadow with flowers that had the colors of the rainbow, and a person was in he middle of the meadow. It was the outline of the person, or girl, who wanted to fly.

I smiled at my mural.

I gently touched the outline of the flying girl, smearing a little bit of the paint but I didn't care because it was my mural. The girl reminded me of myself in some ways.

I stood there, staring at my master piece. After a few moments I let the curtain drop and my mural disappeared, the flying girl gone.

If only I could fly away from this place.

**I hoped you liked this Chapter! Thank you or all of the reviews!**


	4. Sticks and Stones

Hey** guys! So before I have the 'tragic event' happen to Hiccup, I want to show you how his life was before. Thanks for all of the reviews! I own nothing. Please review!**

**Chapter 4: Sticks and Stones**

I sat down at the end of the lunch table. Lunch had just began, and most of the kids hadn't came yet or were in the long lunch lines getting something stale the school liked to call 'food.'

I always sit alone. Nobody ever sits by me or talks to me for that matter. I pulled out my sketch book, trying to make myself look busy so I didn't look like a total loser.

My stomach growled. I hadn't eaten anything since that half apple, which was two days ago. I learned in science class that a human can go 30 to 40 days without food if they are hydrated.

This is why I practically live off of the school's water fountains.

I ran my pencil along the paper, letting my hand do whatever it wanted. I ended up drawing a tree covered in freshly fallen snow. A wolf stood by the tree, guarding it as if it was it's own. It had it's nose to the air, sniffing for danger.

Everyone started filling in and sitting down. The students who sat closest to me were on the other end of the table, treating me as if I had some disease.

But I just kept my head down low and kept drawing, now sketching the wolf's pups. I made them with a happy expression, emerging from the snow.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Cindy and her little bands of sidekicks. As they passed by, Cindy quickly hissed at me, "Pig."

I spun around, but Cindy and her friends were already heading to their spots in the lunch room. The insult stung, but I turned back to my drawing, no longer interested in drawing the happy pups.

I sighed and just started down at the pattern on the table until I heard the bell ring signaling the end of lunch.

I gathered all of my things and shoved them in my bag. I threw it over my shoulder and headed towards my next period.

Then, I was pulled back with such force I landed on my lower back, all of the stuff spilling out of my backpack.

I heard laughter.

"Wow, quite a fall, Hiccup." I looked up and my heart dropped.

Snotlout. That was my biggest bully out of everyone in the school, including Cindy. What made him worse than anyone else was not only because he was the one who loved to pick on me, but because he was my cousin.

He thought he was so much better than me because he was older than me by a few months. My birthday was next week, but he had already turned 14 months ago.

"Leave me alone." I tried to sound strong and confident, but my voice cracked mid sentence.

"Leave me alone," he mocked in a high pitched voice. "What are you, eight?"

I gathered all of the stuff that fell out of my backpack and stood up.

"You look like your eight!" Snotlout sneered, "You're so pathetic. Just a runt. I'm embarrassed to be related to you."

He pushed me again, the middle of my back making contact with the cornor of a table. I cried out do it in pain, but Snotlout was gone.

I walked to class in silence. There would be a bruise there by tomorrow. I could still feel the ache as I walked.

I entered the room and I immediately knew something was different. Everyone was staring at me, and as I past their desks on my way to my seat, I heard them whispering to each other.

When I got to my desk I realized what all the commotion was about. Taped to my test was a sheet of paper with something written on it in purple ink. I immediately matched it with Cindy's handwriting. But, I didn't need to know Cindy's handwriting because the message was all her. It said:

_Beware of Pig_

I could hear Cindy and her friends snickering behind me. Tears started to pool at the cornor of my eyes, but I forced them back. I have to be strong. It's just a name, it doesn't define who _you _are, it defines who _they _are, I told myself.

I dropped my stuff next to my desk. I gently and slowly removed the tape from my desk, the piece of paper along with it. Everyone was watching my every move.

I folded the piece of paper up neatly into fourths, and then as gracefully as I could manage, plopped it into the trash. I never said a word, I never made a sound.

Then, I walked back to my desk and pulled out my math notebook and pencil, getting ready for class to start.

Everyone kept staring at me, but I just stared at the front of the room, refusing to make eye contact with any of them.

The bell rang shortly after, and Mrs. Bultimer walked into the room, her heels making a _click clack _sound on the tile floor.

"We will continue our review today." Mrs. Bultimer said as she wrote the date on the board. "Today is Friday, make up tests for our 3rd Quarter test will be Wednesday. I'm giving you the weekend and three extra days to study, so use it well. It is very rare that I will give make up tests, but seeing all of your scores, you all need it. So, anybody who got below a B- must retake the test."

A hand shot up in the air. Cindy's hand.

Mrs. Bultimer sighed. "Yes, Mrs. Van Husten, what is your question?"

"What if people who got above a B- want to retake it? Can we?"

Mrs. Bultimer straighter her glasses. "If you are unhappy with the grade you got, then yes you can retake it. But if you got below a B-, then you are required to retake it."

"I think everyone should retake it, just to be fair." Cindy glanced at me.

"Cindy, if you are unhappy with your grade, study harder and retake the test. I will not punish those who did study hard and succeeded."

Cindy frowned, unhappy with that answer.

"Now, carrying on with our review from yesterday, we know that when you divide fractions..."

But, I didn't pay attention. I had gotten an A and I wasn't retaking the test. I let my mind wander. Yesterday I never saw my father. Actually, I never see my father anymore. He comes home when I'm already sound asleep in bed, and he leaves for work before my alarm clock rings for me to get up for school. I don't even really remember him that much.

I find myself thinking about my painting. I hid my mother's paint box under my bed. My father would be furious if he found out I had touched my mom's belongings.

Suddenly, a note was slide onto my desk. I looked around, but the whoever had placed the note on my desk was not willing to show me who they were.

I carefully opened up the note.

_Dear Pig,_

_No one wants you here. Why don't you just go visit your mommy? I hear you cry about her every night. Everyone thinks you're a pathetic loser, a useless runt. And they're not wrong. Even your own father doesn't want you! So, why don't you go roll around in some filth, although wait, you already are a piece of trash! You pig, I couldn't think of a better name for you. You're a hiccup, Hiccup. A mistake. Now leave us alone, the world will be a better place without you._

_Sincerely,_

_Everybody on the planet Earth_

I quickly wiped away the silent tears that found their escape out of my eyes. That hurt. The note hurt, a lot.

I noticed that everyone around me was snickering at me, looking smudge. I wanted to run away and cry. I hated myself, I hated my life, I do want to go visit my mom. I don't want to be here.

I know these people are just trying to bring me down, but it all makes sense. The world would be better without me.

The bell rang that signaled the end of the period. I gathered my stuff, slung my bag over my shoulder, and on my way out I threw the note in the trash along with the sign.

As I walked to my next class, someone bumbled into me, making me fall on the ground...hard.

"Ow," I said. I had hit my head on a near by locker.

"Whoops, sorry." The girl who bumped into me said sarcastically. I immediately recognized her as one of Cindy's friends.

She walked away as people started pointing and laughing at me. I couldn't help myself, I started to let the tears fall. I quickly wiped them away and hurried to my next class.

Maybe the world is better off without me.

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	5. Visibly Invisible

**Hey guys! For all of ya'll who want to know what is going to happen to Hiccup, you'll just have to wait and see! Thanks for the reviews, I own nothing.**

**Chapter 5: Visbly Invisable**

I quickly gathered my things together as the final bell rang. It was the weekend. I was safe from my tormenters for another two days.

I walked out of the classroom, only to be dragged and slammed into a row of lockers.

"Ow!" I said as the back of my head made contact with a locker.

"How did you do it?" It was Cindy. She was defiantly stronger than me, and she was half a foot taller than me. Her dark hair was spilling out of her ponytail, and her blue eyes were piercing into my soul.

"Do what?" I asked. She threw me to the ground and pressed her foot on my stomach so I couldn't move.

"How did you beat me? How did you get an A on the test?"

"Oh, for gods shake, it was one test! Get over it!"

She glared at me. "I'm going to find out...I always do you cheating, lying PIG!"

Then, she stormed off down the stairs leading to the buses.

I walked home with the feeling someone was playing drums inside my head. What was Cindy's problem? It was just one test!

I thought about continuing onto my mural, but thought against it. I wanted to save my mother's paints, only painting with them when I really needed it.

As I walked up to my house, something caught my eye. It was a silver Mustang. My father's car.

What was my father doing home so early? The sunlight reflected off of his car, making it glow. I looked over at my house. Normal as always.

So, why did something feel off? I hitched up my backpack higher and made my way to the front door. I slowly turned the knob and cracked the door open.

"Dad?" I called, but nobody answered. I quickly slipped inside the house, closing the door behind me.

"Dad?" I called once more, but I got the same answer from before. Silence.

I dropped my backpack off in the living room. He had to be home, or why else would his car be here?

"Dad?" I called again, but I still heard nothing. I sighed, giving up. I sat myself down at the kitchen table, studying the pattern on it.

Then, I heard a _ring ring! _Off in the cooking part of the kitchen. I quickly got up, and realized our home phone was ringing.

I answered it. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hiccup? I haven't heard from you in months! How ya been?"

"Just fine, thank you, Gobber." Gobber is my dad's best friend, and has always been like a second father to me.

"Hey, listen, is Stoick home?"

"His car is in the driveway, but I can't find him anywhere."

"Hmmm."

Then, I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. My father appears, wearing black dress pants and a dress shirt. He was tying his tie.

"Is that Gobber?"

No, hey son, I haven't seen you in four weeks, you've grown! Or, hey, how was school? Nothing, I get nothing.

"Ya."

"Give it here." He exteneded is hand, but he never looked at me. Not once.

I placed the phone in his hands, and he quickly drew back his hand. He doesn't even like touching me.

"Hey Gobber!" He said in a cheerful tone. "Ya, I'll be right there."

Suddenly, my father was silent. "He'll be fine." My father said in a cold tone. Something told me they were talking about me.

"Alright, fine. Ya, bye." He hung up the phone and shoved it in my direction. I grabbed it from him and set it back down on the counter.

"W-what's wrong?" I asked.

My father sighed and grabbed a jacket. He never made eye contact with me.

"I got a promotion at work." He said, "And I'm going out to celebrate."

"Congradulations." I said.

My father pulled the jacket over his broad shoulders. My father was a big man. He is 7 1/2 feet tall and weighs 400 pounds, but it's all muscle. He has fierce grey/green eyes, and auburn hair with matching beard. And then there's me.

"I have to take you with me."

I rasied my eyebrows. "N-no you don't."

"Yes I do. I don't want you screwing things up around here. Come on."

He walked out through the front door, me quickly on his heels. He unlocked the car and we both climbed in.

The car smelled fresh and new, with leather seats and all the latest gadgets. He started the car, the low rumble startled me.

We were silent the whole way there. My father pretend as if I was never there, so I just looked out the window the entire time, watching the land zoom by as we drove into the city.

We stopped in front of a mall. "You'll stay here while I'm out." My father said unlocking the door. "I'll be right across the street. Don't cause any trouble."

I jumped out of the car. "And try not to need me." My father snapped. The comment hurt, but I just nodded and closed the door. I watched as father drove the car to the bar right across the street.

I sighed. I didn't have any money. I slowly walked up to the mall entrance. At least it was air conditioned. It was late April, but already humid.

I opened up the doors and walked in. I found myself at the men's section of Belk. I just walked past it, rode the elevators, and walked towards the food court.

I was starving, but I didn't have a dime, so I just sat on a bench next to a water fountain in the middle of the mall.

I sighed. My life was a mess. My father doesn't want me, my mother is dead, and everyone at school bullies me. I get beat up just for being smart, and I'll get beat up if I'm dumb.

I pulled my knees up to my chest. I was bored. I hate shopping and I have no money. I tried ignoring the pain in my stomach.

How long was my dad going to be out? Probably a while.

I looked around at all of the other families in the food court. Some with babies, trying to make them eat. Others are just a one on one couple.

I remember coming here every Saturday. My parents would bring me here and let me ride the carousel. They would buy me food and then go shopping for themselves. They would sometimes buy me things. I missed my life. I wanted it back.

I looked at the fountain, glistening with quarters. I needed a wish. I wish my father would notice me. I wish I could be loved again. I wish I could be accepted.

I don't know how long I spent at the mall. Maybe a few hours, give or take. I just remember someone tapping me on the shoulder and telling me the mall was closing in a few minutes.

I got up, but my muscles screamed in protest. I had been curled up in a little ball for hours, and I was finally stretching them. I walked outside the mall. It was chilly now that the sun had gone down, and I didn't have a jacket.

I saw the little bar my father said he would be at across the street. I decided to go wait outside there.

That was a decision I would soon regret.

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	6. Living Dead

**Hey guys! Sorry for that last cliffhanger! Anyway, i hope you like this chapter! I own nothing.**

**Chapter 6: Living Dead**

I pressed the button on the pole, hoping to cross the street quickly. I was shivering from the cold, not to mention weak from lack of food.

Finally, the sign across the street flashed a man that was walking and I stepped out onto the road.

Then, there was a blinding light. I squinted, trying to make out what it was, but the light was too intense. I felt cool metal on my skin. The wind whipped around my body, and I suddenly felt like I was flying. The colors of the world swirled together, and then I hit something hard.

Loud noises. Screams. I couldn't make anything out, it was all fuzzy. My body ached. I couldn't move my limbs, and my eye sight was slowly darkening.

Suddenly, there was a face in front of mine. They were saying something, but I couldn't hear it. I felt like everything was underwater.

Hands. Their touch was foreign, and I couldn't feel them completely. There was a ringing in my ears. Everything hurt, and I didn't know what was going on.

"Someone call 911!" The voice was muffled, as if they were talking through a shirt. A hand cupped my cheek, and I found myself looking into the eyes of a complete stranger. Their lips were moving, but no sound came out.

I was lying on my back, the pavement of the road cold against my back. How did I end up here? My vision was going black, and then returning to reality, as if it kept changing it's mind about whether or not to go unconscious.

The stranger I was looking at had a phone up to his ear. His lips kept moving, but I didn't hear anything.

"What's your name?" I heard someone say. I couldn't quite make out what they were saying, but I took my best guess. I forced my lips to move. "Hiccup." I croaked. The person's lips were moving quickly as they spoke to the other person on the phone. They placed a hand on my forehead.

"Look me in the eyes. Stay with me." I didn't understand what was going on. I looked at the stranger's brown eyes, but my body forced me to shut down. I ignored my body, and tried with all my might to look this person in the eyes.

"You're gonna be ok. The ambulance will be here soon." The stranger said something else to, but the ringing in my ears grew louder. My body ached, and I felt as though I had been run over by a truck.

Suddenly, I was lifted up bridal style by someone. I tried to look at them, but my head was too heavy.

There was an annoying ringing sound in the distance, and suddenly flashing lights pierced my vision. Red, blue, and white flashed through my eyelids.

I heard the squeak of wheels, and then the arms holding me disappeared. I was placed on a cushion type bed. I open my eyes and realized I was laying on a stretcher. There was a crowd around the road. I wonder why.

I suddenly was placed in the back of a car. Doors slammed shut and everyone was speaking loudly. I was aware of the fact that I was moving at a quick pace. What was going on?

There was another person above me. Someone else was placing something on my upper arm, and they placed something on my chest.

"Talk to me. Stay with me. Look into my eyes, ok?" The person above me said. He was squeezing something, and I didn't understand why I had to look into his eyes.

"Where's my dad?" I whispered. "I want my dad." I don't know why I said that, but I was surrounded by strangers and I wanted someone familiar there.

"He'll meet up with us at the hospital." Someone placed a blanket over me, but I didn't not accept the warmth. I wanted to know what was going on.

The people above me where dressed in blue and had badges on their shirts. Someone flashed a bright light in my eyes, but I did not flinch. I was stunned. I couldn't move my body.

"He going into hypovolemic shock." I heard someone ripping paper, and then a plastic dome was placed over my mouth. "Take deep breaths. That's it. Come on, just a little bit longer."

My vision was hazy, and with every breath I felt weaker. I managed to look up, and knew something was wrong.

My mother was there. She was standing in the corner, a worried expression on her face. "Hiccup," she said to me, "Hold on."

"Mom," I said. "Mom!" I tried to get up, but the strangers that surrounded me pushed me back down.

"Mom!" I struggled.

"Sweetheart," she whispered to me. "I love you. But it's not your time. Hold on." She touched my right leg underneath the blanket, and then she vanished.

"Mom!" I practically screamed. The people held me down, trying to soothe me, but I didn't want to be soothed. I wanted my mom.

"Your mom will meet us at the hospital as well." One of the people said. I could have laughed. My mom was dead. Even though she just appeared before me. No, she was dead, but then how-? I was so confused.

Someone pressed down harder on the plastic dome covering my mouth. Then, a pair of hands were placed over my heart. They kept pushing, and then releasing. The pushing and releasing had a steady pace. 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3. They kept pumping over my heart at that rhythm.

"He's lost over 40% of his blood." Someone said. "He's not going to make it."

"Don't give up hope." Someone snapped. "Keep him breathing!"

I looked into another person's eyes. They were a deep blue. Oxygen was pumped into my lungs. "Come on," someone muttered. "Come on!"

Then, my surroundings changed.

I was being rolled out of the car. More people in blue surrounded me, and I was pushed in a certain direction.

Then, I heard yelling. But, it wasn't just any yelling; it was the booming voice that was my father.

"That's my son!" I heard him yell. He appeared next to me, looking down at me. "No." I heard him whisper.

I was quickly sped down a hall, and I now realized I was inside. Everyone was screaming, and now ladies dressed in blue dresses were wheeling me down another hall.

The faces above me where fuzzy, and the voice where mixing together. The colors of the men and women were getting harder and harder to separate.

"Down here!" A muffled voice said. I rolled past a door with a glass window. More bright lights pierced my vision.

I heard a door close, and I looked up. I saw my father's face in the window, along with Gobber next to him. My father was pounding his fist on the window, trying to get inside.

Then, a man appeared over me wearing a shower cap like thing on his head and he too was wearing blue. He had two flat pieces of metal in his hands. He placed them on my chest, and a volt of electricity spread through my veins.

And then, everything went black.

**I absolutely loved this chapter. I was inspired to write this after I watched the scene from Soul Surfer when she got attacked by the shark. I hoped you enjoyed it and please review!**


	7. Less of Me

**Thank you all for the reviews! I put a lot of hard work into that chapter and I am so excited to write this next one! I own nothing.**

**Chapter 7: Less of Me**

_beep...beep...beep...beep...beep..._

The annoying beeping filled my ears. There was no longer a ringing in my ears, all I could hear was the beeping.

_beep...beep...beep...beep...beep..._

I took a deep breath, the sweet smell of flowers filling my nostrils. The smell calmed me, making me feel like everything was going to be ok.

My body was weak, and with every breath I felt weaker. But, I didn't want to sleep.

I slowly opened my eyes.

At first, everything was fuzzy. I blinked several times before anything swam into view.

I was in a hospital room. I was propped up in a hospital bed, and surrounding me were an endless amount of bouquets, each a different color. Balloons with smily faces saying "Get Well Soon" were tied to chairs and the posts of my bed. In one of the chairs there were stuffed animals with little bows around there necks. On tables there were piles and piles of cards, each more colorful than the last.

Along the back wall of the room where X-Ray pictures of broken bones. I didn't understand them, but they must have been important.

There was a plastic tube that had two sections that went up my nose. The tubes went along my jaw line and behind my ears. I followed the tube, and realized they led to an oxygen tank on my left.

I was dressed in a simple hospital gown. It was blue and white, but I didn't see where it ended because a blanket was covering my lower half, from my stomach down.

There was an IV in my right forearm, and there was something stuck to my chest. I realized that the annoying beeping sound was a heart monitor.

I looked to my right, and saw my father. He was sitting in one of the chairs, with his head in his hands. I knew he wasn't sleeping, because his breathing was uneven.

"D-dad?" I croaked, barely above a whisper.

My father took his hands away from his face, and stared at me. His face was a little red and seemed slightly wet and puffy. But, I knew he would never cry. Never.

"Hiccup," he breathed as he stood up and walked over to my bed. He sat on the edge of my bed and placed his massive hand on the side of my face. "How do you feel?" He asked me.

"Not so good." I mumbled. He gave me a small, yet sad smile.

"Dad, what happened?" I was confused. The last thing I remember was the jolt of electricity racing through my veins. I don't even remember how or why I'm here.

"You were hit by a car running a red light. It was going so fast it threw you 10 feet across the road. Do you remember?"

I tired to remember, but it only made the thumping in my head worse. "No."

Suddenly, the door to my room opened, and a man dressed in white with blue rubber gloves came walking in, his clipboard pressed against his body. His eyes lit up when he saw me looking at him.

"Oh good! You're awake." He dropped his clipboard on one of the tables next to a stack of cards, and he walked over to my oxygen tank. "Good, you don't need a refill. You have enough to last you another day."

He turned his attention on me. His electric blue eyes studied me, and his dark brown hair was neatly folded over his head. He had to be around 30 years old.

"Hello Hiccup, I am Dr. Verso. I'll be helping you with your injuries. Do you remember anything?"

I shook my head. "I was afraid of that. You hit your head pretty hard. Now, with your um, one major injury, the things you won't be able to do are very, very, slim."

"Major injury?" I asked. Suddenly, I was aware of the fact that I couldn't feel my left foot. I couldn't feel anything from mid shin down for that matter.

"Why can't I feel my left leg?" I asked. I quickly sat up in bed, even though my dad and Dr. Verso were trying to push me back down. I peeled the blanket off, and let out a scream. I couldn't feel my left foot, because I didn't have a left foot. It was gone. Gone. Completely gone! From mid shin and down there was nothing. Just empty space. Gone, it was gone!

"Hiccup, relax!" My father said. He gently pushed me back down on the bed. How could he tell me to relax? I've lost one of my most important limbs, and he's telling me to relax? Will I ever walk again? Run? Skip? Hop? Will I ever even stand anymore?

"It's gone." I whimpered. "It's gone."

"I know it is, Hiccup. But it'll be ok, I promise."

"It's gone," I repeated. "Gone."

"Shhh." My fathered soothed. He pulled the blanket back over my body, covering the stump that was now what was left of my left leg.

I took deep breaths, trying to calm myself, but I couldn't get the image out of my mind. My foot, ankle, it was gone. Oh Gods, it was gone.

"Hiccup, you will be able to walk, and run. We will construct a prostetic for you." Dr. Verso explained. "What's important now is for you to get plenty of rest."

I nodded. I will walk. I will run. I will be normal. I have to be.

Dr. Verso looked at my heart moniter. "Make sure you keep your heart rate at a steady pace. If you get scarred or excited your heart could burst. You are in critical condition, so take it easy."

I nodded. Dr. Verso pulled something out of his coat pocket. It was a little packet with white powder. There was a pole with a bag of fluids next to my bed. The tube that connected to the bag was in my right forearm. He poured the powder into the liquid, and I watched it dissolve.

"What did you put in there?" I asked.

"Something to calm you down." Dr. Verso said. "You lost over 40% of your blood, so your going to feel a little 'out of it' for the next few days. Just, take it easy, Hiccup."

And with that, Dr. Verso left the room. My father pushed my bangs out of my eyes. "You're going to be alright." He said to me. He cupped my cheek, and made me look into his eyes.

"This is different." I said. "You used to hate me. What changed?"

My father's eyebrows pulled together. "I never hated you, Hiccup. You are just so much like...her."

I knew he was talking about Mom. The resemblance between my mom and I was almost identical.

"I saw her." I said. I don't know why I said that. He would be angry if I told him that Mom visited me. But, she did. She was more real than the paramedic pumping on my heart, trying to keep me alive. She was more real then anything.

"What?" My father asked confused, but not angry.

"When I was in ambulance." I said, "She appeared in the cornor. She told me to hang on. It wasn't my time."

My father didn't look angry, he looked surprise.

"I'm not lying." I said, "I saw her, she came to me. I don't know how, but she did, and I-"

"Hiccup." My father pressed one of his fingers to my lips, silencing me. "I believe you."

"You do?" I said. He nodded. Suddenly, I felt tired. Calmness flooded over me. My eyelids threatened to close.

"D-dad.." I slurred.

"Shhhhh." My father said. "Rest."

I didn't try to fight the sleepiness. I closed my eyes, and waited for sleep to take me. But before I fell asleep completly, I felt smooth lips on my forehead. My father had kissed my forehead.

And for once, in a long time, I felt loved.

**I hope you liked this chapter! There will be more of these in the future, but this week is the last full week of school, so all of my finals are due. So, I might not have time to write. Anyway, please review!**


	8. I Love You

**Hey guys! Thanks for all of the reviews! I was in Europe for the past few days and I had no WiFi. So, here is chapter eight! I own nothing.**

**Chapter 8: I Love You**

I woke up to the beeping sound that belong to the heart monitor machine. The sharp pains that I had experienced the first time I woke had dissolved to a dull ache. The low humming sound that came from my oxygen tube/tank distracted me from the pain.

I looked over at my father. He was on his phone, sending a message or email to someone. His eyebrows were pulled together as he concentrated on the screen.

I didn't want to disturb him, so I quietly as possible tried to sit up. Key word: tried. I couldn't even get up two or three inches withour giving a yelp in pain as I felt my ribs scream in protest. I flopped back on the soft bed and the mountain of pillows and blankets.

My father looked up from his phone and gave me a concerned look. He shoved the phone in his back pocket and knelt next to my bed.

"Hey there sleepy head. What do you think you're doing?"

I looked up at him through my long eyelashes. "I was just trying to sit up."

He rested his giant hand on my forehead. His eyebrows pulled together once more and gave me another concerned look. "You're in pain, aren't you?"

I shrugged, but winced in pain. My rotator cuff had been torn when I was thrown. It hurt so much.

"I'll go get the doctor. Are you hungry?" He asked.

I was suddenly aware of the pain in my stomach. What had it been since I had last eaten? Over a week?

I nodded my head. "I'm starving."

My father smiled at me, gave me a small kiss on the forehead, which I froze at because this whole 'love' thing was new to me, and then he left the room to go get the doctor.

I looked to my right and saw a stack of cards on the small table. I reached for one, but the IV wasn't long enough for me to grab the card. I placed my hand back down and gazed at the back wall, that showed X-Rays of my broken bones, my shoulder, my amputated leg, and other bones I couldn't yet identify.

Then, my door opened and Dr. Verso and my dad walked in. My father sat on the edge of my bed and took my small, wrapped up hand. The bones in some of my fingers of my right hand had shattered. His hand was so much bigger than mine.

Dr. Verso came up to my oxygen tank and checked something. "You'll be needing a refill soon." He said.

"Why do I have this?" I asked.

"Have what?" He asked.

"Why do I have an oxygen tube?"

Dr. Verso studied my small body. "When you were thrown, your ribs were broken. Your lungs were punctured as well. The rib cage is designed to protect the lungs and other organs, but once that is broken, the innermost organs can be easily injured." He swallowed and added, "You will need help breathing for the next six weeks. That is when your lungs will be fully healed."

I nodded. So I have to have this tube up my nose for the next six weeks? It was so embarrassing having it up my nose. It made me feel weak, and it was uncomfortable.

"Alright Hiccup, this is the plan. I'm going to give you a little check up, and then we'll give you some food. You can sleep after or stay awake, just keep your heart rate down. Stay relaxed." Then, Dr. Verso looked at my father. "Do you want to start the visitations?"

Now it was my turn to be confused. "I-I have visitors?"

My question was ignored by the two men. "What do you think?"

Dr. Verso folded his hands. "Our lobby is filled with his visitors, but we can only let family see him now. Rules of the hospital. After about two weeks, friends can come by."

"Wait, friends? People are actually here to see me?" I was confused. Why would anyone want to see me? Everyone at school bullied me and picked on me, and now they want to see me?

"Yes." Dr. Verso, "Who do you think sent all of this?" He gestured to the cards, balloons, flowers, and stuffed animals.

"No visitors for today." My father said. He ran his hand through my hair, and look at me, right in the eyes. "Just take an easy for today. I don't want you getting worked up."

I nodded, although I didn't actually understand what he meant by that.

"Alright, let's start the cheek up, shall we?"

Dr. Verso pulled on latex gloves and started with my head. My father moved to a chair that was next to my bed. He checked the scar that was along my hair line. It had four stitches, but I don't remember how I got it.

My face wasn't so scratched since I landed on my back, but I had a serious concussion. I had a few scratches on my face, but nothing big.

He traced his fingers along my collarbone, which stuck out past my skin. My left shoulder was blue and purple where the rotator cuff was torn.

Then, with out warning, Dr. Verso lifted the hospital gown over my head. I shivered at the lack of coverage.

He checked my broken hand, my broken ribs, and studied each inch of my chest.

I had underwear on, so when he went to go check my hips, he only lowered the waistband a little. I was grateful. I don't like people looking at my body.

He placed his palms on my hip bones and frowned. My ribs were showing clearly through my skin and my hip bones stuck out like two mountains on a plain.

"He's extremely underweight." De. Verso said to my father. "We will be putting him on a strick weight gain diet."

My father just nodded.

Dr. Verso moved on to my lower half. I had broken my right leg, and I was missing part of my left leg. I still couldn't get over that. Dr. Verso shielded me from the view of my leg because with one look I stated hyperventilating.

Then, he flipped me over. I laid on my stomach which was painful on my broken ribs, but he made it quick. My back had been badly bruised and I wouldn't be able to sit up by my own for the next eight weeks.

He flipped my back over and he put the hospital gown back over me. Dr. Verso started to quickly write something on his clipboard, but I didn't know what.

"If you want to, you can bring some of his things from home. Blankets, something that reminds him of home. I'll also let you swap an oversized tee shirt for the hospital gown. I know they aren't the most comfortable things in the world."

My father nodded. "Yes, I'm stopping by the house tomorrow, so I will defiantly bring some things."

With that, Dr. Verso left. My father pulled out his phone and started emailing. I studied the braclet that the hospital had placed on my tiny wrist.

Name: Haddock, Hiccup

Gender: Male

Age: 13

DOB: 5/10/2000

Hair color: brown/red

Eye Color: Green

Room Number: B208

I looked up when I heard my father give a huge sigh.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He looked up at me. "Nothing. Just, some stuff with work, that's all."

"What's going on at work?"

My father gave me a half smile. "My boss died."

My eyes widened. "Oh my, well does that mean, did you loose, oh my god, that-"

My dad chuckled at my panic expression. He walked over to me and tried to soothe me by running a hand through my hair. "Don't get so worked up."

"Does this mean you lost your job?"

My father smiled. "No. Remeber me telling you that I got a promotion?"

I stretched my memory to the day of the accident. Yeah, I did. That was the only reason I had been at the mall.

"Yeah, I do, but-"

My father put his finger to my lips to hush me. "Since my boss died, I became the new boss, Hiccup. I am the president of the company."

"Really?" I said. He smiled at me and nodded. "That's great, Dad!"

He smiled back. "It sure is. I'll be making over twice the amount of money."

I was happy that my dad was happy. We could have so much more freedom to do more things. Suddenly, a thought struck me.

"Dad, how much does my hospital bill cost?"

My father's smile fell a bit. "Hiccup, it's no-"

"Dad," I interrupted. "How much is me here costing you?" Tears spring to my eyes. My dad finally gets a good paying job, and I spend all of his money by getting hurt and making him pay for my hospital bill. How could all of my treatment cost? It has to be at least 10,000, plus my oxygen tank, my prothstetic, and everything else I probably don't know about yet.

"Hiccup-"

I was a horrible person. I might even put my dad in debt. _I _was stupid. _I _got hurt. _I _did this. My dad is the one who has to clean up the mess _I _made.

"Hiccup," My father said. "Look at me son." But, when I just started at my hands, he took my face in his hands and forced me to look at him.

"Hiccup, don't you dare blame yourself for this. This isn't your fault."

"Dad," I said, "I'm so sorry. My hospital bill must be so high-"

"Hiccup." My father interrupted me. "It's not that bad. At all. And it's not your fault. I would spent everything I have to make sure you are safe and happy."

That was when I burst into tears. I felt so loved and cared for. I had missed it. I had missed my father's love and care.

"Shhhh." My father hushed me. "You're getting yourself worked up again."

He gently kissed my forehead and wiped my tears away with his thumb.

"Hush, Hiccup. Stop crying. Shhh." He gently tucked the covers close around me.

"You're going to eat, and then you're going to sleep. Ok?"

I just nodded. "Dr. Verso is probably mad. You got all worked up again." My father eyed the heart machine where my heart beats were shone.

Suddenly, my door open and a young nurse strolled in pushing a cart with food on it. She was a bleach blonde with bright red lipstick. She smiled at me with perfect teeth.

"Alright, hope you're hungry!" She was obviously a children's nurse because she was way too perky. She walked over to me, and gently pulled me into a sitting position. She placed several fluffy pillows behind my back for support.

Then, she placed a tray on my lap. It was simple food. Just a small bowl of chicken broth and a piece of bread.

I grabbed the spoon and took a small sip of the soup. It tasted a few days old like it came from a can, which it probably did, but I was so hungry I didn't care. It was hospital food, what did I expect?

I inhaled the soup and in record time it was gone. I broke off a piece of bread and shoved it in my mouth.

"Wow." My dad said, his mouth open. "You were hungry."

I nodded. "Well, I was already starving before the accident happened, and then my body had to wait for me to wake up to eat, so..."

"Why didn't you eat before we left?" My dad asked.

I looked down at my now empty soup bowl. "Um, there wasn't any food in the house...so.."

I didn't look at him, I just broke off another piece of the bread and shoved it in my mouth.

I heard my father sigh. I stole a peak of him through my long eyelashes, and I saw him with his head in his hands.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." My dad said, looking up at me.

"It doesn't look like nothing." I said shoving another piece of bread into my mouth.

"I just feel like I failed...at being a father."

I started at him. I swallowed the piece of bread in my mouth. "You didn't."

"Yes, I did, Hiccup." He said, moving closer to me. "I ignored you, I didn't even provide food for you! Do you know what the doctor said when they checked you over?" He didn't give me time to answer. "He said you were severely malnurished. He asked if I provided enough food for you at home. At first I didn't believe it, but then I saw you completely, it was like the day you were born. Small and innocent. Vulnerable. I just..." He trailed off, looking lost.

"Well, you were just really busy...and I understand that." I didn't look at him.

"A parent's job is to look after his child, and I didn't." My father said. I felt his large hand under my chin as he forced me to look him in the eye. "I'm going to do better, I promise."

I sighed. "Dad-"

"Hush." My dad said. "There is no excuse for what I did to you. Now eat your bread."

I looked down at the half eaten piece of bread. I broke off a piece and placed it in my mouth. I made a face at the stale taste of the bread. "I hate hospital food."

My dad gave me a small smile. "When they release you, I'll get you some real food."

"Chick-fil-a?" I asked.

He laughed. "Sure."

I finished off the bread. My father took the tray off my lap and placed it on the small night table. He helped me rearrange the pillows supporting my back as he made me lay down.

Suddenly, the nurse with the blonde hair and red lips came in with Dr. Verso hot on her heels.

"Good, you've eaten." He said, looking at the empty tray the nurse placed in her cart. She wheeled it out of my room. Dr. Verso was checking the heart moniter.

"Did you get worked up again?" He asked.

"Maybe." I said looking down. He sighed and pulled the same small packet with powder out of his coat. He placed it in one of the fluid bags that went into my arm.

My dad tucked me in as I waited for sleep to take me. He gently ran his finger through my hair and my eyelids began to droop.

But before I became fully unconscious, I heard my dad say something I hadn't heard in what seemed like forever.

"I love you, Hiccup."

**And that's chapter eight! I'll try to dish out these chapters a bit quicker, but I do have a summer job. I hoped you enjoyed and please review!**

**AND I AM SO SORRY FOR POSTING THE WRONG CHAPTER PLEASE FORGIVE ME THAT WAS MY MISTAKE I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	9. Weak Strength

**Hello! I just want to say I am so incredibly sorry for the mix up of the chapters! Because I feel horrible, here is another chapter! I love you all and thanks for reading! I own nothing.**

**Chapter 9: Weak Strength**

_Alright Frank, I've got a story for you. Last Friday night a thirteen year old boy was hit by a car running a red light. He was thrown over ten feet across a busy intersection, and didn't even scream. His lower left leg was shattered and broken beyond repair, the doctor's had to amputate it. _

_Wow, Jim, what a strong kid. You see folks, stories like that break my heart, but at the same time give me hope and strength. I say to myself, if a thirteen year old boy can loose his leg and still hold his head high and carry his weight in the world, then I can do just as much._

_What a interesting story. Now back to you Carrie._

I pressed the button on the remote to change the channel. The hospital finally let me do something other than sleep and eat. I wasn't allowed to do anything "extensive" that could "get me worked up" or make my "blood pressure high". These people babied me and I hate it. Yes, I know I'm in critical condition, that doesn't mean I m helpless!

So, I decided to watch TV and see what was happening in the world.

Bad idea.

Every single news channel has me on it. Has my picture, my story, everything. They praise me for getting past my injuries, send prayers to me, gawk at how 'strong' I am.

And I absolutely hate it.

I changed the channel hoping to find something different.

_A young boy of the age thirteen was hit by an-_

I sighed in frustration as my school picture was flashed on the TV screen and the news reporter told my story...again.

Don't these people have anything better to do than talk about some dumb thirteen year old boy that got hit by a car running a red light?

"You're practically on every channel." A voice said.

I looked over at the person in my doorway.

Snotlout. He was awkwardly standing in my doorway, one hand still on the door handle.

"Snotlout?" I asked. "What are you doing here?"

He gave me a half smile. "I just wanna see if you're ok, like everyone else."

"I thought it was only family that could visit?" I gave him a puzzled look.

"I am family." He looked at his shoes. "Cousin." He added.

"Oh, right. I'm sorry, I'm just-"

"I know, I know." He said. "I sure as heck didn't treat you like family, did I?"

I just stared at my lap, playing with one of the loose strings on my blankets. I shook my head no.

He walked over to my bed and sat down on the edge. "I'm sorry," he said. "For everything."

"It's-"

"And don't tell me it's alright because it's not." He told me sharply. "Family doesn't treat family like that." He looked away.

"Well.." I started. "Thanks for visiting me." I said.

He smiled at me. "No problem. How are you doing?"

I gave him a small smile and I nodded my head a little. "I've been better."

"Yeah, no kidding." He said with a little laugh. Then, his face went serious. "Um, a girl wanted me to give you something." he said, pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket. "She said her name was Cindy."

He placed the piece of paper in the palm of my hand. I unfolded it carefully. There was only one Cindy that would write to me: Cindy Van Huston.

The note only had two words on it:

_I'm Sorry_

Anger bubbled inside of me. She thinks she can just say two words and everything will be better? She's wrong, dead wrong. After all of the pain and misery she's caused me? No way.

I ripped the note in half and then I crumpled it up. I gave it to Snotlout, and as calmly as I could manage, I said, "Throw it away for me, please."

Snotlout didn't ask any questions, he just calmly got up and threw the note in the trash.

"So how is everyone at school?" I asked.

"Ok," He said, sitting back down on the bed. "The Monday after the you got hurt was one of the most hectic days of my life."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, Monday morning the entire school had to report to the gym where we had an assembly. The principle just told us what had happened to you. Then, after that, we all where sent to our homerooms to make Get Well Soon cards. After lunch, the entire eighth grade class walked down to the hospital to deliver our cards. Some people bought balloons and stuff on our way there. They didn't let us see you because you were still unconscious, only your dad was allowed in the room."

I let it all sink in. An entire day of school was devoted to me. They made cards for me, people bought stuff for me, they delivered it to the hospital for me.

"Wow." I said. "And here I was thinking nobody cared."

Snotlout scoffed. "Yeah right. The entire school is practically in the lobby right now. Only I got to to in because I'm family."

I turned it over in my mind. How many of these people who want to see probably didn't even know I was alive? That I was here on planet Earth?

"Where's your dad?" Snotlout asked.

"Oh, he went home to get some things." I said. I remember practically forcing my dad to go home. _"You need a shower." _I had said, "_and bring me some of my stuff. You deserve it, Dad. You've been at this hospital for a what? A week straight?"_

In reality, I had just wanted him to leave and give me a break from him looking over at me like a worried mother. He wouldn't stop babying me. I know he was trying to be a better father, but it was getting kind of annoying. Although there was a part of me, a very strong part, that didn't mind the attention.

"So...now what?" Snotlout said.

"What do you mean?"

"What's the deal with your leg?"

"They're making a prothstetic for me." I answered. He just nodded.

"You know Hiccup, you're not half bad, you know that?" he looked over at me with his blue eyes and he gently ruffled my hair.

"Thanks," I said.

"Well, I got to go." He said, standing up from his seat on the edge of my bed, "See you around, baby cousin."

I sent him a glare. He knows I hate it when he calls me his "baby cousin", but I think he just did that to lighten the mood.

I went back to the TV, to where another reporter was praising me about being strong and having a strong will. And then I finally thought something.

I maybe physically weak, but mentally, I'm the strongest of them all.


	10. Nightmares

**Hey guys! Thanks for all of the reviews! I own nothing.**

**I AM SUPER SORRY FOR THE MIX UP ON CHAPTER 8. **

**Chapter 10: Nightmares**

_A bright light white pierced my vision. It was as if I was looking directly towards the sun, it stung my eyes, and I had the fight the urge not to close them._

_Then, I felt cool metal gassing my skin. It hit me dead on in the side, and then I was flying. Soaring through the air like a bird._

_But, this time when I landed nobody came to my side. People just kept walking, not even paying attention to me._

_"Help!" I croaked. "Please! Help!" But nobody even looked my way. They just kept walking by, texting on their phone, some chatting away with other people. Nobody seemed to realize that there was a broken boy laying in the street who need help._

_And all they had to do was look._

_"Help me!" I tried to say a little louder, but it put strain on my vocal chords and I cried out. I was scared, and started to panic. I needed to move out of the road. Surely another car would come. _

_I tried to pull myself up and crawl to the side of the road, but every movement hurt. I screamed as waves of agony washed over me._

_Finally, someone passed me. I grabbed their ankle with my hand._

_"Please, sir." I pleaded, "Please help me!"_

_ But the man just kicked my hand off of his ankle. "Worthless piece of trash," he said as he walked off._

_I started to sob, because I realized nobody was going to help me. Nobody cared._

_And then the stop light turned green. A silver car raced towards me, and I screamed because I knew I was going to die, I knew I couldn't do anything about it, and I knew that nobody cared._

I shot up in my bed, letting out a blood curling scream.

My entire body was shaking uncontroablly, and a layer of sweat clung to my body. I could feel my heart pounding, and with every pulse I felt a horrible flash of pain course through my body.

Then, I cried out. I had sat up too quickly, and my ribs weren't even close to supporting my weight. I could feel the ache of each broken rib and I bit back another scream. I laid back down in bed, and tried to calm down, but I was incredibly frightened.

That was when my door opened and Dr. Verso and three other nurses came running into my room.

One nurse ran to the heart monitor and gasped. "Doctor, he went over the maximum amount." She said.

He nodded before turning towards me. "What happened?" He asked.

Suddenly a nurse grabbed my arm and checked my blood pressure.

"I just had a nightmare." I said. Dr. Verso placed his hands along my face with a concerned look. "He's clammy," he said, taking my tiny hand in his strong ones, "I suggest we calm him down, bathe him, and then put him to sleep."

While he talked, one of the nurses was writing something down on a clipboard very fast, and all of the others just nodded.

"Where's my dad?" I asked.

"Home." One of the nurses said to me as she took my face in her hands. "Now, concentrate on calming down. Slow your heart rate down."

"Why?"

"Because your heart could explode." Someone said.

"What?" I said, panicky. Everyone was running around the room, checking my IV, checking the fluids, the heart monitor, everything. I didn't like the chaos, and it made my heart rate spike.

"I think we would be better off putting him to sleep first, just to calm him down." Someone said.

What were they going to do to me? "Put me to sleep" could mean a lot of things.

"Good idea."

"Wait, wait, wait, could someone please-"

But before I could finish, darkness flooded my vision and my words slurred. I was pushed against the mattress, and my eyes were forced to close.

I was asleep in a matter of seconds.

* * *

I woke to the constant beeping sound of my heart monitor. My vision was a little fuzzy, and I felt strangely relaxed.

The sheets of the bed felt good against my bare skin, and I felt like I could sleep a million years. I was so comfortable and relaxed, so at peace.

I moved my leg underneath the sheets a little bit, enjoying the cold sheets against my warm skin. The low humming sound from my breathing tube and oxygen tank threatened to lure me back to sleep, but I didn't let it.

I realized I wasn't wearing my hospital gown anymore. In it's place was one of my dad's giant tee shirts. It went all the way past my knees to mid shin, and the collar was so large it hung off my shoulder.

But it smelled like my dad. That lovely smell you get after it rains. The smell of a forest after a great thaw. It calmed me.

I looked to my right, and I smiled.

"Hey, Gobber." I said. Gobber looked up at me and he broke into a huge smile. His blonde beard moved as he walked over and knelt by my bed.

"Hey, kiddo." He said, ruffling my hair. "How ya holding up?"

"Not so well." I said.

He gave me a slight chuckle. "Ya, the doctor told me what happened. Got a nightmare, didn't ya boy?"

I gave him a small nod. "Aw, don't worry lad. Everyone gets 'em. But you got yourself so worked up they had to knock you out or else your heart was going to explode."

He ruffled my hair once more and gave me another smile. "But don't you worry, they fixed you up. They gave you a bath and then they changed you." He gestured towards my dad's giant tee shirt.

"So, I'm guessing my dad is back." I said.

Gobber nodded. "Ya, he's havin' a little chat with the doctor."

"About?"

"What happened." Gobber said, "When you got the nightmare."

"Oh," I said.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Gobber asked, pushing my bangs out of my eyes so he could look me in the eye.

I shook my head no. I didn't even want to think about it, let alone talk about it. Gobber sighed as he rested his hand on my temple.

"You're a tough kid, ya know that?" I gave him a weak smile.

Suddenly my door opened, and my father and Dr. Verso came walking in.

"Oh good, you're awake." Dr. Verso said. "So sorry about the sudden sleep spell, but it was for the best." He checked the heart moniter. "Good, you have a steady heart rate."

My father knelt next to me as Gobber stood up to make room.

"I'm gone for a couple of hours and your heart almost explodes?"

I gave him a sad smile. "Sorry. I-"

He shook his head and put his finger to my lips, hushing me. "Do not apologize."

He ran his fingers through my hair and gently pressed his lips to my forehead. I close my eyes and just enjoyed the moment, the love.

"You should rest," my father said after he broke away. "Oh, and I have something for you."

My father pulled a blanket out of a small black bag he had rested on the chair. I remembered it: my mother had made that blanket for me when I was born. Then, he pulled out a stuffed dragon, something else I have had ever since I was a baby.

He placed the blanket over me, and he handed me the stuff toy. I struggled into the warmth and pulled the toy close, inhaling the smell of home. It was nice to smell something that didn't smell like hospital.

"Thank you," I whispered to my father as I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to take me.

But before I fell completely asleep, a thought struck me. The nightmare seemed realistic. As if I had endured the pain of being ignored as I screamed for help.

And then it clicked.

That was my life. The nightmare was my life.

But this time, there was no waking up.


	11. Questions

**Hey guys, sorry for the slight wait! I got caught up in some of my other stories. I own nothing, and thanks for all of the reviews and support!**

**Chapter 11: Questions**

I had just finished my lunch when my door opened. My father had gone out to eat because he said the hospital food tasted like cardboard. How he knows what cardboard tastes like, I don't know.

Dr. Verso and a young women with short brown hair and a bright smile came walking into my room.

"Hiccup, this is Mrs. Ro, Mrs. Ro, Hiccup."

Nice to meet you!" She said. Her smile widened as she shook my hand. Her hands were freezing, and she looked like it was hurting her by smiling.

"Um, hello." I said.

"Mrs. Ro is a social worker, and she's here to ask you some questions." Dr. Verso said. My eyes narrowed. A social worker.

"Alright, ask away." I said with a fake smile. I wasn't telling these people anything.

"Alright." Mrs. Ro sat down in one of the chairs and took a clipboard out of her bag.

"How are you Hiccup?" She asked.

"Just peachy." I said, "With one and a half legs and over 60% of my bones bruised or broken, I haven't been better."

"Ok." She said. She had the "just stay positive" attitude.

"How did you get like this Hiccup?"

"I was hit by car, don't you watch the news?" I asked. I didn't like this women.

She clicked her tongue. "But why were you there at the mall that day?"

"My dad got a promotion and he went out to celebrate. I stayed at the mall while my father went out."

"Went out? Hiccup, I must ask, does your dad drink alcohol?"

"Well he is over the age of 21, so yes. Occasionally, he does."

"Alright," she said as she fiercely wrote something down on her clipboard.

"Where is your mother?" She asked.

My throat tightened as I thought of her, and the last time I talked to her. "She's dead."

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss." She said. But I knew that she already knew my mother was dead. I've heard those words so many times, they don't mean anything to me anymore.

"After your mother died, did you notice any strange behavior coming from your dad?"

"Yes I did in fact."

"And what was that?"

"Well he was sad. Maybe because the love his life died and he was left with a kid to raise, or maybe it was because they canceled his favorite TV show."

The social worker sighed. "Hiccup, I've felt with cases like this, please, don't be difficult."

"Well, you seem a bit bored with your job, thought I'd give you a challenge."

She took a huge breath. "Let's just move on."

I sat back in bed and winced as I crossed my arms.

"Dr. Verso told me that while they were doing a full exam on your body, they noticed that you were severally malnourished. Are you getting enough to eat at home?"

My blood boiled. I haven't even known this women for more than five minutes and she's asking me to spill all of my secrets, what goes on in my house? Nope. No. Don't even think about it.

"Yes," I said through clenched teeth, "Yes. I. Do."

She gave me a small, playful scowl. "Oh, Hiccup, do not be afraid to tell me the truth. I'm trying to help you."

"Like hell you are!" I spat. I sat up in bed, and suddenly my heart monitor starting beeping faster. My blood pressure was rising and my heart rate spiked.

De. Verso darted over to me and pushed me back down on the bed.

"I'm sorry, but that is all you can ask him for today. He is in critical condition and if his blood pressure or heart rate increases, he could, well, it wouldn't be good."

"Alright." The social worker stood up and gathered her things. Dr. Verso guided her out of my room. Right outside my door, I heard them talking.

"Is he always like that?"

"It's the medicine, it can make him agitated."

"I've dealt with stubborn children, but this one, is well, extra stubborn."

"Very sorry, ma'am. Have a great rest of your day."

I sat back in bed, fuming. These people think they can just smile, apologize, and everything will be better? With all of the pain I've felt, it's going to be a little harder than that. What was she getting at? That my father isn't fit for taking care of a child? All I know, is that she will never get anything out of me. Never.

Because I've built these wall high and strong, and it's going to take more than a few smiles to break them down.


	12. Breathe

**Hey guys! Thank you all for the reviews! There are going to be a few more chapters with Hiccup in the hospital, and then soon he will be home! But, the fluff won't end there! Well, anyways, here is chapter 12. I own nothing.**

**Chapter 12: Breathe**

I couldn't fall asleep. It was almost midnight, and no matter how many times I closed my eyes and counted sheep, my body refused to let me drift off.

I gazed up at the ceiling, staring at the small cracks. I had grown immune to the constant beeping sound of my heart monitor and the low hum of my oxygen tank.

I lifted my left hand, (the right hand wouldn't budge because of the IV) and slowly fingered the little plastic tube that went up my nose, along my jaw line, and behind my ears. It was smooth, and a little warm because of constant oxygen flowing through it.

I let my hand fall. The hospital was silent, and I felt like I was in one of the first episodes of the Walking Dead, where the guy that got shot, (Rick was his name?) was in the deserted hospital with all of the zombies.

That sent a shiver down my back, but I scowled myself. I was safe, there weren't any zombies in the hospital, and everything was how it should be.

Then why did something feel off?

I've had nights like this before. When I felt like something bad was going to happen, and I couldn't sleep until I found out what it was. I felt this way the night before my mother died.

I didn't like it one bit.

I wished my father was here, but I would never admit that to him. The first few nights with him in the hospital with me 24/7 drove me crazy. He constantly was asking me if I was alright, if I needed anything, if I was cold, and he was always touching me. Brushing my hair back, kissing me, it was really annoying.

But, I could get used to it. Because a part of me wanting him to never stop, a part of me craved his gentle touch, his lips on my forehead. I had craved love and affection for the months That all I received was pain and misery.

But, of course, I was too proud to admit it.

I snuggled closer to the stuffed dragon toy and pulled my blanket closer around my shoulders. I rested my head on my pillow and tried to count sheep again.

And then the feeling that something was wrong grew. I closed my eyes, and listened to my surroundings.

That was when I realized I didn't hear the low humming coming from my oxygen tank.

I tried to take a deep breath, but there was no oxygen getting into my lungs. I couldn't breath.

I sat up in bed and tried to breath again, but the tube wasn't doing it's job. It wasn't giving me the oxygen that I needed.

I started to panic. I made a choking sound as I tried to force oxygen into my lungs, but nothing was happening. I felt like my throat was closing up, and I made heaving sounds in a desperate attempt to get oxygen to my lungs.

I used all of the air that I had left in my lungs to scream. It echoed off the walls, and I just prayed that somebody would hear it.

I felt as though I was underwater, and nobody could hear me scream and thrash and panic, because everything was muffled.

_I am going to die_

My vision went hazy, and the last thing I saw before I blacked completely out was my door opening.

* * *

I felt a warm, withered hand on my face. It was resting on my forehead, and then I felt it travel down, tracing the bridge of my nose, and then it cupped my cheek. I felt warm lips press against my forehead, and I sighed inwardly.

I pressed into the hand that was cupping my cheek, craving the gentle touch.

"Time to wake up, Hiccup." A soft gentle voice said above me. "Come on, Hiccup, wake up." The soft voice started to tense, as if the speaker was crying. "Please."

The sadness in the voice made my heart break. I wanted to go and comfort the person, so I decided to open my eyes.

I gazed up at the face of my father. He smiled down at me as he noticed my eyes were open.

"There are those eyes." His smile grew, "Green. Just like hers."

He bent down and kissed my forehead again, and now it was my turn to smile.

"Dad," I croaked. He looked up at me and cupped my cheek once more. "What happened?"

I was confused on what happened to me. All I remember was not being able to breath.

"You ran out of oxygen." My father explained. His gaze hardened for a moment. "They forgot to refill your oxygen tank."

"Oh." I said. I could tell my father was furious, but I was so confused on everything that I didn't understand what he was angry about.

Suddenly, my door opened and Dr. Verso came walking.

"Oh, Hiccup, I am so sorry." Dr. Verso bolted over.

"_Sorry?_" my father spat, "He almost died!"

"We are very sorry Mr. Haddock," Dr. Verso said calmly, "We were unaware that he needed a refill."

"Well I guess you know now, after he almost suffocated!"

"Dad." I croaked. I didn't like the loud voices, it was giving me a head ache.

"Mr. Haddock I apologize. It won't happen again."

"Damn right it won't!" My father said, standing up, "Because if something happens like this again, remember that I am the president of a million dollar company and have no problem suing this hospital for all it's worth!"

"Dad," I said a little louder.

"And I can only imagine what the lack of oxygen did to his blood pressure and heart rate!"

"Sir, we have taken care of all of the problems. Hiccup is recovering perfectly, it won't happen again. I promise. We will keep extra watch on him."

My father sent one last glare at Dr. Verso, and then took his seat next to my bed.

Dr. Verso walked over to me and knelt down. "How are you feeling, Hiccup?"

"I'm a little dizzy...and cold." I tried to focus on Dr. Verso, but it was beginning to be quite a challenge.

Dr. Verso nodded. "You lost a lot of oxygen. The lack of oxygen is effecting your brain, as well as your senses. Also, because of the lack of oxygen in your body, you will be a little chilly for a few more hours."

I nodded, but I stopped because it hurt too much. Dr. Verso then took off the stethoscope that was around his neck, and put the two pieces of plastic up to his ears while he took the third long piece with the metal at the end in his hand.

He pulled down the blankets a bit and lifted up my giant shirt. I shivered at the lack of coverage.

He placed the cool piece of metal to my chest, with made me shiver even more, and then said, "I want you to take a few deep breaths, Hiccup."

As I took each deep breath, he moved the long end of the stethoscope around my chest. Each breath was a relief to me. It calmed me, because it is no fun not being able to breath.

Then, with the help of my father, I was gently flipped over. I continued to take long breaths, and wiggled a little as I felt the cool piece of metal roam along my back.

After Dr. Verso was finished, I was gently flipped back over to where I was laying on my back. My father gently tugged my giant shirt back down as Dr. Verso took the stethoscope out of his ears.

"Your breathing is strong." He said, "You were very lucky."

Dr. Verso placed a hand to my shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze, and then he left the room.

My father brushed a few strands of hair out of my eyes. "You should rest Hiccup." He said.

"I don't want to rest." I said, sounding like a five year old. My father gave a slight chuckle and then kissed the space between my two eyebrows.

I closed my eyes, and then I realized how much I did want to rest.

The tenderness that my father was showing me was like oxygen, it was relief from the pain that was choking me, threatening to pull me under.

Just like how it almost did.


	13. Birthdays and Wishes

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! Only a few chapters left until Hiccup goes home! But first, they must encounter a little bump in the road...lol. I own nothing.**

**Chapter 13: Birthdays and Wishes**

I woke up to sunlight streaming in through my window, like long, golden fingers reaching out to me.

My hospital room was empty, which was weird. Usually, my dad was always there when I woke up.

I took a deep breath as I listened to the low hum of the oxygen tank. It was nice to be able to breath again.

I looked around my room and noticed that something was different. Along with the "Get Well Soon" balloons, cards, and stuffed animals, there were a few "Happy Birthday" balloons floating around as well, birthday cards stood up along my night table, and there was a small pile of presents in one of the chairs.

Then I remembered: Today was my fourteen birthday.

Suddenly, my door opened and my father walked into my room, holding a chocolate cupcake with white frosting and multicolored sprinkles. It had a pink candle in the center, the small flame flickering as my father moved. He smiled when he saw me awake.

_"Happy birthday to you," _He sang, "_Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Hiccup, Happy birthday to you."_

I smiled as he sat down next to me. "Happy birthday, Hiccup." He said, handing me the cupcake, "Make a wish."

I closed my eyes for a second to think, and then I formed my wish. Then, I blew out the small candle.

My father smiled. "I'm sorry you had to spend your birthday in the hospital."

I shook my head and smiled. "It's not your fault."

My father nodded. "Yes it is."

I stared at him. "How-?"

"If I hadn't taken you to the mall that day, you wouldn't have gotten hit."

I shook my head. "No, dad. The only person at fault here is me, and the person driving the car that hit me."

"It is not your fault." My father said.

"If I was just-"

"Hiccup." My father interrupted me. He put his finger to my lips, silencing me. "No arguing. It's your birthday."

I smiled at him. "Ok."

He placed a paper towel across my lap, so as I ate the cupcake it would catch any crumbs.

"How come everyone else seemed to remember my birthday but I didn't?"

My father shrugged. "You haven't been in the outside world in about, I'd say two weeks?"

I nodded as I finished off the delicious cupcake. It was my favorite.

My dad stood up and walked over to the chair with all of the presents. He picked one up and handed it to me.

"This one is from your grandparents." I smiled. I missed my mother's parents, but I never got to see them because they lived so far away.

I slowly unwrapped the box, and a light blue, cotton long sleeve shirt, (It was almost like a sweatshirt) came out of the box, along with a birthday card with $20 in it. The shirt had a picture of a cartoon dragon on it.

I laughed. "She does know I'm fourteen, right?"

My dad smiled and rested a hand on my shoulder. "My boy is all grown up. But, you are still young, Hiccup. You are still a child. You are still my little boy."

I gave him a huge smile.

Te next few presents were from my classmates. Someone gave me a black, warm beanie, another gave me a bag of my favorite candy, (Skittles!), and then I got a picture of my entire eighth grade class, with a white, wooden frame that everyone signed.

"I have a very special present for you." My father said. "In order for you to understand the next few presents, you have to receive this one."

I eyed him curiously. "Alright."

My father left the room, only to return with a small box, no bigger than a shoe box. He sat it on my lap, and gestured for me to open it.

I took the top of the box off and looked inside. I was met by a pair of glowing, green eyes. I reached my hand into the box, and was met by a warm ball of fur.

I pulled the ball out, and realized it was a kitten, no older than five weeks old. It was jet black, and reminded me of the night sky.

I smiled as the kitten let out a small meow. "Dad," I said, "I don't know what to say. I-"

"Shh." My father said. "Do you like him?"

My smile widened. "He's adorable! Oh, thank you, Dad!"

My dad smiled, and reached over and pushed my bangs out of my eyes. "Good." He bent down to kiss me on the forehead. No matter how many times he did it, I will never get tired of his love and affection.

The little kitten yawned, and I laughed. It's eyes were open, and it could hear, but I realized it was missing a few teeth.

"Huh? Toothless?" I laughed. "Well, I don't have a leg, you don't have any teeth. We will make a great team."

I smiled. "Toothless the cat."

The little kitten yawned, and I laughed as it started to drift off in my arms.

"I think it's time for you to take a nap as well." My father said, "You can unwrap the other presents later."

My dad took Toothless out of my arms and gently rested him on one of the chairs with a jacket on it.

My father reached over and tucked me in, and then gave me a kiss on the forehead, one more time.

My birthday wish had come true. I had finally found a friend who was just as broken as I was.

But, maybe together we could fix each other, so we were no longer broken toys at the bottom of the toy chest.

Maybe.


End file.
